Seeing What's on Your Mind
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Okay, this takes place during season 2 of Beast Wars, after Airrazor and Tigertron were taken by the Vok. Rattrap spends some time with Rhinox in the Axalon. WARNING: R/RT slash!


Title: Seeing What's on Your Mind  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Beast Wars characters are copyright to Hasbro.  
Author's Note: WARNING, this is a slash! A slash as in man/man love and women/women love. If you find the slash too disturbing, turn back. This story takes place during season two, somewhere after Tigertron and Airrazor were captured by the Vok.   
  
It was a clear night at the Axalon, some Maximals were resting from day's battle against the Predacons and others were on night watch. One Maximal named Rattrap was walking around outside of the Axalon on his guard duty. It was his turn to be on guard and he hated it.  
  
"This stinks," he muttered to himself. "I can't stand walking around da base at night when I'm in da mood for rechargin'!" Rattrap looked around the Axalon, the Maximal ship took some major damage in the past few weeks. Something caught Rattrap's eye, Rhinox was standing several yards away in beast mode. The rhino was starring up into the sky at the stars.  
  
"Hey Rhinox," Rattrap called out to his friend, "what brings ya out here so late?"  
  
Rhinox turned his head to the transmetal rat, "I felt like seeing the stars tonight."  
  
Rattrap was silent for a minute, he knew something strange had been going on with Rhinox since the day the Maximals lost Tigertron and Airrazor. "You have been actin' all weird lately. After the loss of Stripes and Bird Lady, you have been all quiet and at night you stay up late."  
  
"I have been trying to figure out where Tigertron and Airrazor were taken. Every night, I search the sky to find them, but still nothing..." Rhinox sighed, bowed his head down, his ears drooped.  
  
"Don't ya worry about 'em," Rattrap said as he placed his hand on the rhino's neck. "Optimus said that we'll see 'em again one day. I am sure dat they'll come back."  
  
"I know, but it feels strange with Airrazor gone... She was like a niece to me, when I found out what happened to her I just felt... sad."  
  
"We all feel sad." Rattrap pat Rhinox's neck in order to cheer up his friend. "You can't let that get ya down in the dumps, c'mon, I've seen you pull through da bad times. Bird Lady and Stripes won't be lost forever."  
  
Rhinox smiled at Rattrap, "You really think so?"  
  
"Yeah, you an' I have been through so much together. When things got bad, we supported each other." Rattrap paused and thought about his guard duty. "Say, my night shift is almost over, so why don't we go back inside da base and we can talk?"  
  
"I'm fine with that."  
  
The two were back inside the Axalon, Rhinox had gone into his robot mode. Rat Trap walked up to the system control panel to activate Sentinel.  
  
"Rat Trap," said Rhinox softly, "come with me to my quarters."  
  
The small Maximal was shocked to hear that he was invited to his friend's quarters. "Sure, I'll be there, it will be a minute until I put the security system on line." Rattrap watched his large friend walk down the hallway of the base. He turned his attention back onto the computer. "Computer, activate security."  
  
"Security activated," the computer responded.  
  
'Now I should see why Rhinox wants to see me in his quarters,' Rattrap told himself. He took a big gulp as he walked down the hall where Rhinox was, he had never been in the rhino's quarters before. Rhinox had been known to keep things to himself, even things Rattrap never knew of.  
  
When Rattrap made it to Rhinox's quarters, he knocked on the door. "Rhinox old buddy, are ya there?"  
  
"Come in, Rattrap," he heard Rhinox's voice from the inside.  
  
Rattrap entered, he saw Rhinox standing by the window staring outside. He watched his friend and stood quietly. Rhinox faced the rat, his face was mostly shadowed and only his crimson optics were alight.   
  
"So Rhinox," said Rattrap after a moment of silence, "what's been on your mind?"  
  
"Memories," the rhino replied, "I remember when the Beast Wars first started like yesterday."  
  
"Those were the good old days," Rattrap sighed. "Everything has been gettin' tougher for us, da Preds are becoming stronger, we're losing friends faster than we can gain 'em, and we're changin'."  
  
A sign of sadness cam across Rhinox's face, "Not everyone is changing into transmetals."  
  
"Don't feel bad about dat, sure being a transmetal is cool, but I kinda miss the old me from the good old days."  
  
"That's something. I keep on thinking about the wild adventures we had in our first days of the Beast Wars, we hardly get those anymore."  
  
"Dat's what sucks, we no longer have the great times we once had."  
  
"Some of those times were bad."  
  
"Yeah, I remember those bad times, but we always got da Preds afterwards. Remember da time when we got all blind? You got Dinobutt, the kid and I to work together so we could make it back to the base. We were well after all the trouble."  
  
"Yes, we were."  
  
"Ya see, we're just goin' through very bad times, we have ta stick together."  
  
Rhinox laughed, "Now you're starting to sound like Optimus when he makes those speeches at meetings!"  
  
Rattrap laughed in agreement, "I guess I am!"  
  
"You know what, Rattrap? Maybe sticking together isn't so bad." The large Maximal stepped closer to Rat Trap and kneeled down on one knee so that he was face to face with the rat.  
  
"What do ya mean by dat?" Rattrap noticed how Rhinox stared back at him, he could see emotions he thought he would never see in his friend. Passion and desire. The small Maximal suddenly felt Rhinox's large hand run down his hip and leg.  
  
"I've always had strong feelings for you, Rattrap," Rhinox whispered.  
  
"Same with me, old buddy," Rattrap responded. "I just never thought that our feelings would be expressed this way." He ran his own hand on Rhinox's chest plate.  
  
Feeling Rattrap's response, Rhinox wrapped his huge arms around Rat Trap and pulled him into an embrace. "Then lets bond together and we'll pull ourselves out of misery."  
  
Rat Trap leaned his head against Rhinox's chest. "Are ya sure we should bond like this? I feel a little uneasy."  
  
"You don't need to be uneasy. This will stay between you and me."  
  
"If ya say so." Rattrap then moaned as Rhinox stole a kiss from him. He responded by nibbling Rhinox's neck.  
  
"This feels so enjoyable," Rhinox whispered. He felt around Rattrap's skid plate and torso plate, then he gently kissed Rattrap's chest plate.  
  
"Careful with me, old buddy," said Rat Trap as Rhinox pressed against him.   
  
"I'm being careful." Rhinox set himself on top of Rattrap. "I love you."  
  
"So do I," Rattrap wrapped his arms around Rhinox's neck. All was silent through the rest of the night.  
  
He was all curled up in beast mode, he was snuggled right against Rhinox, who was in beast mode also. Rattrap smiled at his sleeping friend as he listened to the beating of Rhinox's fuel pump. He never felt so much pleasure in his life, what he experienced during the night was amazing. The metallic rat noticed that it was almost morning, he knew that Optimus Primal might be looking for him if he wasn't in his quarters.  
  
Rattrap jumped up and transformed out of beast mode, he tried to shake Rhinox awake. "Hey, Rhinox, it's almost mornin'! Boss Monkey will go nuts when he finds out dat I'm not in my quarters or on duty!"  
  
Rhinox grunted and opened his eyes, "What is it Rattrap?" He transformed out of his own beast mode and stood up.  
  
"It's the time of day when Optimus gets us up for duties! He's gonna flip when he sees that I'm not on duty or still snoozin' in my quarters!"  
  
"Hold on, I'll go out first. I let you know when there's no one around." Rhinox walked outside for a moment. Rattrap waited.  
  
"Okay," Rhinox called to Rattrap, "no one else is here. It's safe for you to exit." The transmetal rat walked outside and into the hallway, he and Rhinox were the only ones there. The two Maximals made their way to the bridge where Optimus Primal found them.  
  
"You two are up already," said Optimus. "Very unusual for you, Rattrap."  
  
Rattrap would have made a sweat drop if he wasn't a robot, "I guess I felt like gettin' to my duties early."  
  
"Predacon intruders detected!" Sentinel informed.  
  
"I think we have company!" Cheetor shouted when he entered the bridge.   
  
"Maximals," said Optimus, "get into battle positions!"  
  
"Darn!" Rattrap mumbled. "More Preds to ruin my day!"  
  
"Come on," Rhinox said to his friend. "We'll take them out together." He pulled out his two chain guns.  
  
"Now that's what I like about fighting." Rattrap took out his blaster, then he and Rhinox joined the other Maximals outside for another battle with the Predacons.  
  
~Fin~  
  
End note: I can get disgusting with slash, yesss. Tell me if you liked it and I will try to write more. If you didn't like it, please don't complain, you did not have to read it when I gave you the warning. Why did I pair up Rhinox and Rattrap? They're my favourite characters and I just thought that they made a good slash pairing, I'll also support other Beast Wars slash pairings like Dinobot/Rattrap, Optimus/Cheetor, and Inferno/Megatron. **cackles Tarantulas style** 


End file.
